Love Is An Open Door!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Victor has accepted an offer to appear as guest dancers on the Disney On Ice Christmas Edition together with Yuuri, and as if Yuuri isn't stressed out enough already, they need to practice. Warnings - [Victuuri fluff ticklish Yuuri a lot of Frozen references]


**AN:** _[CHRISTMAS SENTENCE PROMPTS FIC #1] Yuri On Ice! (Victor/Yuuri) - 19: "Now isn't the time for this!" -_ This was written and posted on Tumblr around Christmas time for this Christmas sentence prompt. I am posting it here now just because :) Partially inspired from a Facebook ad I saw at the time about Disney on Ice!

 **Summary:** Victor has accepted an offer to appear as guest dancers on the Disney On Ice Christmas Edition together with Yuuri, and as if Yuuri isn't stressed out enough already, they need to _practice_. Ticklish Yuuri and teasy Victor incomingg~

* * *

 **Love Is An Open Door!**

"You signed us up for _what_?!" Yuuri had gone to the ice rink with in mind to have a good and serious training.

Holidays were getting in the way of everything… Buying presents, doing groceries, Christmas events, family obligations and even though he enjoyed all of these to the max, he had to practice! He thought Victor would think the same, which was why he was baffled to see him standing next to the ice, holding up two costumes.

"Like I just said: The Disney On Ice Performance, this year's Christmas edition! Come on Yuuri, let's do it together!" Victor chirped, waving the costumes around.

"L-look Victor, am I missing something? Now isn't the time for this! When did - ?" Yuuri was at loss of words. He sat on a bench and was putting on his ice skates, but his hands were shaking a little after hearing Victor's sudden announcement.

"Don't stress it darling, it's nothing too big. They called to invite us, a few weeks ago after they saw one of your performances. We'll only be guests at Frozen's Love is an Open Door performance. We won't need to sing or put on the wigs, we will just be ourselves and dance a duet with Hans and Anna. Isn't that wonderful?" Victor threw one of the classy costumes at his boyfriend who still sat in a stiff position on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yuuri asked. Just thinking about performing _with_ Victor for the first time… On such a crazy occasion… And that with such little time to practice!?

"Because you'd be making _this_ face for all those precious weeks!" Victor walked over towards him and pinched his cheek.

"Now come on, let's practice!" Yuuri was barely finished checking out the costume or Victor dragged him towards the ice. Poor Yuuri was struggling with regaining his balance, half-bending down to finish fastening his ice skates and stumbling after Victor when his feet left the steady ground.

"Vihiictor wait!" Yuuri yelped, his arms flailing, but Victor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him along in a romantic dance.

"It's fine Yuuri, all they want is us two on stage. We can just freestyle to the music," Victor said, and he started to hum the melody of Love Is An Open Door while he took one of Yuuri's hands in his and twirled him around.

"H-haha but you know we haven't yet - ahah Victor!" Yuuri started to loosen up with one more twirl after the other, and together they danced around in a playful yet elegant way. Slowly getting the hang of Victor's rhythm and the style, a smile broke through Yuuri's stressed out facial expression.

"Ready Yuuri?" Victor asked, and he took a few long dancey skating steps to appear behind Yuuri again after separating a bit to make a jump move.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri had no idea what Victor was planning, but suddenly Victor's hands were on his waist.

"Love is an open doooorr!" Victor sang, and he lifted Yuuri into the air. Reacting immediately to the dance move, Yuuri spread his arms elegantly - or well, did an attempt to. Instead he burst out in a sudden laughing fit and pulled his arms back, elbows squeezing against his sides and feet kicking wildly.

"Vihihictor let gooo!" he giggled, and the flailing and kicking of Yuuri's legs caused Victor to lose his balance, and they both slid down onto the cold ice.

"Was my singing _that_ funny?" Victor asked with a goofy laugh. Yuuri swallowed the next couple of giggles he was about to let out and he nodded quickly, blushing.

"Y-yeah. Let's try that again." His body shuddered a little. Oooh damn. This wasn't looking good. And yep, the next attempt they again ended up in a heap on the ice. Victor looking in surprise at Yuuri who was scrunching up his nose and giggling when both of them lay together, Victor's hands still on Yuuri's waist.

"S-sohoorry! I can't pfffhht - t-tickles! It tickles!" Yuuri cried out, and he tried to pry Victor's hands off his waist. Victor's surprised expression went to a shocked one before suddenly making place for a wicked grin.

"No waaay Yuuri," he sang teasingly, and he lifted himself and bent over Yuuri who still lay curled up, cute embarrassed giggles escaping his lips.

"You're that ticklish? We can't even dance together? Now that's gonna be a problem," Victor said, and he returned his hand to Yuuri's waist and squeezed softly.

"Eep! V-Victor noohoho I'm sorry!" Yuuri yelped, and cute cackles spilled from him when Victor repeatedly squeezed his hip and moved up to tickle his side. Yuuri squirmed and writhed around, arms tightly crossed over his stomach and his body curling up even more, but no way could he block Victor's hands.

"Oops! Tickle, tickly-tickle! Aw Yuuri my fingers have their own will," Victor whined in a mocking but playful tone. The sudden sound of his ringtone made both of them look up, and the poor breathless guy watched how Victor shoved his hand in his own pants to grab his phone which was just near his crotch.

"Why's that there!" Yuuri barked, but Victor shrugged and answered the phone. Yuri Plisetsky's angry voice sounded very clearly, even without the phone being on speaker mode.

" _Who gave you permission to sign me up for Disney on fucking Ice_!" Victor laughed at this and winked at Yuuri before whispering:

"Oops that's right. I promised them this little pixie would make an appearance!" Yuuri chuckled and he awkwardly rolled away from Victor and got back up again. Victor calmly talked to Yuri, talking nonsense about reputation, fun and forgetting to mention to Yuri they would be getting on stage, but he'd better be there since they were counting on him.

Yuuri calmly caught his breath again and continued to practice dance moves he thought would fit the ridiculous Love is an Open Door- theme. Like this…? Love is an open… door? He spread his arms widely as a way to express a door opening, but he was unprepared for two hands to grab his exposed sides, and the echo of his shriek was amazing.

"VIHICTOR!" Yuuri gasped at his coach who had sneaked up on him. He had been so caught up in practicing the dance that he hadn't noticed Victor had finished his phone call with angry Yuri. With arms flailing he skated as fast as he could, away from his dangerous tickly lover, halfway losing his balance and darting away like Bambi on Ice.

"Come here Yuuri, we won't make progress if you don't practice with me!" Victor teased as he skated after the flustered cutie.

"Noho y-you'll only tickle me! No don't - I'll fahahall!" Another tackle and they were back down onto the ice. Heavy feet with ice skates were getting entangled as their bodies clashed together, and Victor rolled on top of Yuuri and tickled him without mercy.

"Nonono eeyaaahaha no fahahair!" Yuuri's laughter was adorable, and his entire body twitched and spasmed as Victor's fingers scittered up and down his sides. Joining in, Victor laughed playfully and he added a few coochie-coo's when he managed to break through Yuuri's arm-barrier to tickle his tummy.

"Merceehehe! Vihictor mercy!" Yuuri squeaked, and thinking he'd need his energy for a decent practice, Victor finally stopped. They both breathed heavily and smiled fondly at each other as their laughter slowly died down.

"So… What do we do at the real performance?" Yuuri asked nervously. Victor chuckled and leaned on his elbow so he could smirk down at Yuuri's blushy face.

"Who knows? If you're so sensitive here -" he lightly touched Yuuri's underarm and got a giggle out of him.

"Here and.. oh _here_ too…" A poke in his side and then just lightly grabbing his hip made Yuuri tense up completely.

"I think I underestimated the time we'd need to prepare." Victor winked and leaned down to kiss Yuuri's lips sweetly.

* * *

 _Love is an open door!_

 _...Life can be so much more..._

One week later, the happy Disney music sounded through the entire room as the recording of the night's Disney On Ice performance got played for Yuuri's friends and family who couldn't attend.

"Lol! Why is Yuuri laughing!" Takeshi commented, and Yuuri blushed when Victor probed his side with his elbow. The Yuuri on the recording, as gracefully and beautifully as he was dancing, was also scrunching up his nose and giggling in the most adorable way.

"Ah, I know why!" Yuuri's mother commented, and Yuuri immediately waved his arms and shook his head.

"Mom!" he complained, but Victor wrapped his arm around his neck and scribbled his side fondly with teasy fingers.

"Yep, he never got over it. But it's okayyy, everyone was charmed by this ticklish little cutie. He was forgiven," he said, and he winked at the family.

"But where's Yurio? I thought he'd be a dancer too!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Our Yurio's riiight there." Victor pointed at the big smileyface Olaf the Snowman.

"The real Olaf got an injury during rehearsals so our lovely Yurio got an upgrade from backdancer to snowman. Under that happy snowman-head is no one but the little salty kitten himself," Victor said after he finished teasing Yuuri with some more embarrassing tickles in the presence of everyone, and all of them laughed out loud at this.

Yuuri rubbed his forever tingling side and giggled shyly. He had been stressed, he had been worried, he had been embarrassed. But in the end, maybe not without a laugh and a giggle but he _definitely_ got to keep himself from kicking Victor in the gut during the dance: he grew even more as a professional ice skater, even if it had to mean lots of torturous and ticklish practices. The Disney show hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

 _Can I say something crazy?  
Will you marry me?  
Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_


End file.
